Natsu of the Sharingan
by ShiroDragneel21
Summary: What if Natsu and Happy left on a training trip after the spriggan war and meets the sage of six paths? OP Natsu/ Stronger Happy/ Smart Natsu (maybe NatsuxHarem)
1. Leaving

Natsu Of The Sharingan

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Whispers"

"SHOUTING"

"Attack"

-Months after the war-

"Mira! Have you seen Natsu? I've been looking for him all morning!" Lucy shouted

"No sorry, he hasn't came to the guild either"

Suddenly a letter appeared on the bar counter, on the wax was a dragon, master Makarov noticed and picked up the letter, he opened it up and started reading, tears formed and tears dropped "Everyone, quiet down! Natsu has left us a note! I will read it out now!

Dear Fairytail,

I have left on a training spree once again, but hopefully this time you won't disband! Don't worry i'll be back in a few years time, I just want to let you know when Happy and I get back we'll be stronger than ever! This is a goodbye for now, and I want to remind you all to always live the FAIRYTAIL WAY!/embr /br

-Natsu

There were tears on everyones faces except for a certain ice mage who just had a shocked face "W-When did flame brain know PROPER GRAMMAR?!" This caught some members attention, suddenly everyones faces changed from sadness to shocked, suddenly they all shouted "EEEEEHHHH!"

-Random part of eastern forest-

"Happy! from now on i'll call you H when we are outside of training grounds, basically cities, do you understand?" Natsu questioned Happy

"Aye!"

"First you might need to learn how to transform into a human, then we will work on your wind magic, how's that sound to ya?"br /br /"Perfect! I might actually win Carla's heart with this power!"

"I bet you will buddy!"

Natsu helped Happy with transformation magic with the books they had at their house, they also meditated for awhile to increase their magic container and to train their minds so telepathic mages can't access their brain for information as easily, they then moved on to physical exercises, to build up muscle, speed, agility, stamina and endurance, Natsu worked on other magics such as re-quip, transformation dragon-soul, teleportation, light magic and finally his /Happy worked on his transformation magic, wind magic and the amount of time he can stay in his human

-2 months later

"Happy, now we are going to go to my old house, my cave, Igneel and I were living in, it is basic training grounds only me and Igneel can enter so we have to go in another way so you don't turn into ashes from the barrier he set up!"

"Gotcha Natsu!"

They walked up a mountain, jumped off and landed in a river which brought them to a cave with a bunch of scorch marks from Natsu and Igneel, they set down their stuff and went on with their basic training regiment, Natsu now has gravity magic as well, he would lift 250 pounds, bench 300 pounds under the gravity weight of 30x, Happy in his cat form could lift 20 pounds and bench 18 pounds under the gravity weight of 2x, in his human form he could lift 50 pounds and bench 30 pounds under the gravity weight of 5x

-At the Fairytail guild-

"It's been 2 months without Natsu, the guild isn't as loud as it used to be right Mira?" Lucy asked

"Yeah I mean there are still daily brawls but it doesn't seem like Fairytail without Natsu, since he's the heart of the guild and all, but I never thought it would change this much!"

/-With Natsu and Happy-

"Happy, I want you to call me N whenever we're outside of training grounds, understood?"

"Copy!"

"Good, let's get on with magic training!"

They trained until it was nightfall, at nightfall they would sit on a raft until midnight to get rid of Natsu's motion sickness, which worked in the span of 2 months, but he was still a bit suggish

"Happy, I have a gift for you come over here!"

What's Natsu going to give Happy? find out in the next chapter!/p


	2. The Sharingan

Natsu Of The Sharingan

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack"

"What is it Natsu?"

"I want to give you this sword, it has a bit of my fire dragon slayer magic in it, don't worry it will regenerate by itself so it won't drink my magic, the attacks are "Fire dragon sword art" I will write a list of the names for you, but for now goodnight and we'll do sword wielding tomorrow!"

"Roger"

-In the morning-

"Wake up… Wake up" A old man said while poking Natsu

"Alright… Wait! who are you?!"

"My name is Hagaromo Otustsuki, The sage of six paths, I am here to train you, you took after my son Ashura, he was kind, I am here to grant to power."

"Seems like it's a trick, and what's wrong with your magic? I sense something really powerful yet it doesn't feel like magic"

"Ah, I see you already noticed, I come from a different world, We use ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, we use chakra not magic, I am here to train that power inside of you as well as make you my descendant, since I am dying"

"Got it gramps!"

With that Happy woke up and Natsu explained everything to the blue feline, The sage agreed to train Happy in sword arts and wind magic, they got everything set up, and started to train.

Happy was given a sword regiment to do by himself while he trained the chakra inside of Natsu, building up his chakra container to the size of his magic container and all those things, then Hagaromo explained his 2 eyes, the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, he explained the Mangekyo Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he explained the downfalls of using it too much.

Natsu listened to all this very carefully and wanted to learn all this amazing power, but first he needed to learn the basics of chakra control, how to walk on water, climb trees and all those things, then Hagoromo sealed all 9 tailed beasts inside Natsu as his descendant, he quickly became friends with them, especially Kurama since Natsu reminded Kurama of Naruto.

-2 years later-

Hagaromo explained the powers of the tailed beasts and their modes, from there they just practiced entering each tailed beast mode and controlling their powers. Happy was now really good with the sword and learned re-quip, Natsu was still working on chakra but was amazing at using magic, they continued this again and again each day before Hagoromo came to them one day with some news.

"Natsu… I am here to give you my 2 eyes The Sharingan and Rinnegan, We will have 1 year for you to learn how to use them before I will have to take my leave, my 2 eyes are the strongest Sharingan and Rinnegan, but you have to make sure you cover your Rinnegan unless you want to use it since you once you have the Rinnegan you cannot hide it like your Sharingan."

"Gramps, then how will you see?" asked a worried Natsu

"I have 2 extra eyes after I do one of my transferring jutsu's just help me transfer a normal eye, I will also grant you my power as the sage of six paths, since you have mastered sage mode"

"Got it"

They transferred the eyes and went to bed.

-In the morning-

"NATSU! it is time to learn how to use your new eyes" Hagoromom shouted

"Coming Gramps! just give me a moment to wake up Happy!"

Hagoromo, Natsu and Happy were all training before Hagoromo suggested something for Natsu

"Natsu, you are now 23 years old am I right?"

"yep, anything wrong?" Natsu replied

"Well I have this Jutsu I can teach you it reverts you back to 18 years of age but you still have the same powers as your 23 year old self, it can be used anytime you want as well!"

"OOHHH! teach me!"


	3. Back At Fairytail

Natsu Of The Sharingan

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack"

Hagoromo explained everything to Natsu, they got ready for the ritual and Natsu started to say words "Nenrei hanten no Jutsu!"(Age reversing Jutsu, not a real Jutsu)

Suddenly Natsu looked at a mirror and saw that all his muscles were still there, he was still as tall as he was at 23 years old but he looked like he was 18! Natsu jumped up and down showing his grin to Hagoromo who just laughed.

He trained really hard for the last year, to make sure Hagoromo's teachings wouldn't go to waste, Hagoromo gave Natsu a headband with a konohagakure leaf sign on it with gold trimmings on the outside.

-At Fairytail-

"It's been 4 years since flame brain left! when is he going to come back!?" Gray shouted making everyone remember that it has been quite a while since Natsu has left on a training trip.

Wendy was now a very beautiful young woman, Gray hasn't changed at all only that he grew taller and overall everyones changed.

-With Natsu-

"Hey H, I wonder how long it is until we get to magnolia"

"N, it's about 4 more hours"

"I can't wait to see them!"

Natsu is wearing his head band slanted with his access hair covering the part of the forehead that was left open, a mask blocking his mouth and nose with a black hood only showing people one eye.

-4 hours later-

"We have now arrived at Magnolia" The speaker boomed in the train

"H, let's go, I bet they don't even recognise us anymore!"

"Same here! We have changed a lot"

They walked through Magnolia, looking at all the stuff that has changed before stopping at a castle sized building with the name 'FAIRYTAIL' on the top of a wooden board. The looked at each other,coughed so they could hide their real voices, Happy changed into human form and hid his ears before opening the door.

Everyone looked at the doors direction and saw 2 people walking into the guild hall like they were part of the guild (which they are, but no one knew)

"Hey! stop right there! who are you and what are you doing here?!" Gray shouted which made the hooded figures stop and turn around, only to speak to the other person.

"H, looks like he hasn't changed at all"

"N, I know, I thought he would at least get rid of his stripping habit"

After saying this, they turned to a empty table and sat down leaving a angry Gray standing in the middle on the guild all, in was silent for 2 minutes before everyone heard laughs from the 2 figures

"Gosh! I knew they would forget us! but really Gray you really haven't gotten rid of your stripping habit yet!" Happy laughed only to get Gajeel and Wendy's attention

They spoke together which surprised everyone "That scent, it's Happy's! that means the other one must be…"

Natsu took off his hood and started talking "Damn, has my scent changed that much? did you see your face Gray? though i'm hurt, 4 years and you don't even recognise me, that's low"

"NATSU!" everyone shouted went up and squeezed him before remembering the other figure, Natsu motioned Happy to change back to his cat form

"HAPPY!" they all yelled before petting him and giving him some fish

"Flame brain, what's up with the mask take it off! and that STUPID headband!" Gray laughed

Natsu took of his mask but said "Sorry, but the headband is a no can do stripper."

"why's that you trying to hide something from your family?" Gray provoked

"No, it's that I shouldn't be-" Natsu was cut off by Gajeel who took the headband off Natsu head only to reveal his eye, everyone gasped at what they saw, they saw Natsu's eye.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu shouted before releasing some of his magical pressure which surprised most of the guild members, "GIVE THAT HEADBAND BACK NOW!"

Gajeel complied and gave it back "Dude, Salamander, I just wanted to know why you wouldn't take it off, what's wrong with your eye?"

"It's a Kekkei Genkai, that's all I can say"

Changing the topic, Wendy asked happy something "Happy that was a human form, who taught it to you? do you use magic now?"

"Natsu taught it to me! and I use wind magic!" soon the room was freezing cold since there was a lot of wind coming through "see!" 


	4. Gray vs Natsu!

Natsu Of The Sharingan

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack"

"Wow! happy I never thought you could learn magic!" Wendy exclaimed

"Yeah! Natsu also made me a sword with his dragon slayer magic in it!"

After hearing this the 2 dragon slayers (Gajeel and Wendy) mouths touched the floor, before anyone could say anything Natsu cut in "It's fire dragon sword arts, there are also iron dragon sword arts and sky dragon sword arts, but the dragon or dragon slayer has to make it themselves"

"SALAMANDER! That is awesome! teach me how you did it and I can make on for Lily!" shouted a now very happy iron dragon slayer

"Natsu I'm sorry if your not comfortable answering this but what happened to your other eye?" asked a VERY curious levy

Natsu sighed "Sorry, but I can't tell you what my eye is but I can tell you that I lost my old eyes"

"But you only have on that's purple!" shouted a random member from the other side of the guild hall

'Sharingan' Natsu thought as his eye that wasn't covered turned into the classic third tomoe sharingan "see I lost my old eyes"

"Also why do you look like your 18? I'm pretty sure your 23 years old by now!" Lucy questioned

"I am 23 years old, well used to be, I can change my age"

"WWWHHHHHAAAATTT!" Everyone shouted

"Anyways, i'm looking for a sparring match till one drops, anyone?"

"Me, flame brain, you know you're not the only one that's been training!"

-Training Grounds-

"I perfected my ice devil slayer magic!"

Gray now has black markings on half of his body, surprising everyone that he would go into his strongest battle mode right off the bat, "Take-over, God soul, Zeus" suddenly everyone saw Natsu in a pinstriped suit holding a very large and dangerous lightning bolt (Author which is me is going to make up the attacks)

"Shall we get started, Gray?"

"Oh yes, we shall!"

*Play Natsu's Theme*

"Hyōma no Gekikō! (Ice devils rage)" Gray shouted as a large snow beam came shooting out of his mouth, Natsu easily dodges the attack, "To those who opposes me will get judged, Thunder Beam!" Natsu said calmly as the lightning bolt shot towards Gray, changing into a beam at the last second and hit gray 7 times.

Gray stood up with cuts and bruises all over his body, there was quite a lot of blood too, he was barely able to stand up properly "Hyōma Zero no Haken (Ice devil destruction fist)"  
Natsu dodged then said "Time for the finishing blow" "Lightning Strike!" Natsu's lightning bolt flew into the sky and shot down, Gray got hit and fell down on his knees unable to move.

*Stop Song*

"He's just paralysed, he'll be back and kicking in2 days with the help of Wendy, then of course, I could heal him, but I don't want to" Natsu grinned

They took Gray to the infirmary, Wendy went to heal him, Natsu followed, a lot of people went in the infirmary to ask Natsu some questions, like… What magic was that? and Why didn't you use you dragon slayer magic?

"Natsu-san? What magic did you use?" A curious Wendy asked

"Oh! I used Take-over, God Soul, Zeus! that is my weakest magic though!"

"HOW?! you beat Gray with your weakest magic? he's and S-class!" Mira cut in a bit desperately "And what do you by your weakest magic? you only have dragon slayer magic and take-over right?"

"I have a few, I need to tell gramps something"

-Masters office-

"So Natsu boy I hear that you lost your old eyes"

Natsu takes of headband showing Makarov his other eye, the Masters eyes popped out of his head saying "T-That's t-the…"

Does Makarov know what it is? or is he lying, find out in the next chapter!


End file.
